


Neodbytná myšlenka

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Edward Cullen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Neodbytná myšlenka

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Ta neobytná myšlenka jej pronásledovala úplně všude. Musel opustit dům, aby se jí zbavil, leč příčilo se mu pobíhat po lese celé dny a noci. Odolával jí statečně, udržoval ji co nejdále od sebe, udržoval ji v bezpečné vzdálenosti, kdy byla ještě velmi mlhavá a nejasných obrysů. Nicméně už nyní věděl, jak moc osobní byla. A komu patřila.

Komu patřila…

Edward vzhlédl od knihy a zahleděl se skrze prosklené dveře na verandu, kde majitele oné myšlenky tušil. Carlisle tam vysedával v poslední době často. Nejspíše chtěl být sám se svými úvahami, které Edwarda chtě nechtě zajímaly. Tu jednu si držel od těla z úcty vůči Carlisleovi, nemohl však popřít, že by jej nelákalo zjistit její podstatu. Cítil z ní, jak moc je intenzivní a intimní. Musela staršího upíra sžírat a Edwardovi už po několikáté prolétlo hlavou, že by mu rád pomohl, ovšem nebyl si jistý, jestli Carlisle o jeho pomoc stojí.

Aniž by se pohnul, dál od stolu sledoval druhého upíra, jak sedí na dřevěné verandě u schodů, jednu nohu pokrčenou, druhou položenou, loket opřený o koleno, prsty propletené s vlasy, tvář skloněnou k zemi. Vypadala ztraceně, pomyslel si snad vteřinu předtím, než jím sledovaný lékař zvedl hlavu a neomylně se zahleděl skrze sklo přímo na Edward. Nebýt upír, nejspíše by mladšímu upírovi zrudly tváře a zastyděl by se za to, jak na Carlislea zíral, takhle sebou ale jen překvapeně cuknul, načež jantarové oči užasle vykulil.

_Podíváš se mi už konečně do hlavy nebo na mě budeš zírat do příštího století? _rezonovalo Edwardovi myslí, zatímco Carlisle se na něj díval s vědoucím výrazem s kapkou viny ve tváři.

Edward i přes tak otevřené pozvání zaváhal. Vážně to chtěl vědět? Pohled, jaký mu Carlisle vytrvale oplácel byl strašně zvláštní, pevný a prosebný, sebevědomý a přesto pokorný a do morku kostí rozechvívající. Polknul a rozhodl se myšlenku přečíst, snaže se nevšímat si toho chvění v podbřišku, jež mu přinášela nejen vize za moment ukojené zvědavosti, leč především to uvědomění, že Carlisle chce, aby Edward znal jeho myšlenku důvěrné povahy, aby věděl, co ho trápí, co ho sžírá, co…

Co musí nutně mít.

Edward vykulil oči ještě více, zároveň se však musel potýkat s vlnou horka, jež se přelila přes celé jeho tělo. Intimní bylo slabé slovo pro takovou myšlenku, napadlo jej vzápětí. Měl pocit, že mu hoří tváře a na čele vyvstává pot. Sám byl ze své reakce zaskočený, nic podobného od své proměny nezažil, ale právě se mu zdálo, jako by se probudilo z dlouhého spánku, jako by jeho tělo zase začalo správně reagovat. Jako by díky oné myšlence prozřel, přičemž mu jakýsi vnitřní instinkt mu velel se postavit a zamířit za druhým upírem, jenž jej po celou dobu provázel nyní již docela zvědavým pohledem.

Edward vyšel ven a posadil se do tureckého sedu nedaleko druhého upíra.

„Tu myšlenku jsi mým směrem vysílal schválně?“ vyhrkl, nezvládaje se zcela ovládat pod vlnou vzrušení, jež jej zasáhla, jakmile se octl v bezprostřední blízkosti Carlislea. Na jednu stranu to nechápal, málokdy cítil přitažlivost k mužům a na Carlislea v tomto ohledu nepomyslel nikdy, ale stačila myšlenka a pohled jantarových očí, aby po něm Edward takřka prahl. Nejspíše v tom hrála roli naléhavá potřeba, s jakou se na něj Carlisle díval a jakou z něj Edward cítil.

„Ano,“ přikývl starší upír, na rtech mu stále pohrával milý úsměv. „Nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit, ale právě naopak ti dát čas na přemýšlení. Leč tvá ohleduplnost, někdo by snad řekl zabedněnost, mě přivedla do stavu, kdy jsem musel zvolit přímočarou konfrontaci.“

„To je to tak… vážné?“ vysoukal ze sebe Edward další otázku. „Myslím tím… neodbytné?“

Carlisle naklonil hlavu.

„A kdyby bylo… Byl bys ochoten mi pomoci?“ zeptal se měkce starší upír, jehož tichý hlas doslova hladil Edwardovo nitro, proplouval jím, laskal jej a Edward jen víc a víc podléhal těm slovům, těm očím a té touze, která v nich zářila, a kterou dychtil ukojit každou buňkou svého těla, jehož jistá část reagovala na vzrušivé podněty zcela tradičně.

„Ano,“ souhlasil bez zaváhání, vzápětí sleduje Carlisleův pohled, jenž směřoval rovnou do slabin mladšího upíra. V lékařově obličeji se mihnul hlad a poposedl si, což přimělo Edwarda zavřít oči. Ta představa, jak se Carlisle cítí, jak moc to potřebuje… Netušil, proč si vybral zrovna jeho, ale momentálně jej to nezajímalo vzhledem k tomu, že si Carlisle poposedl znovu, přičemž tentokrát se i přisunul blíže k Edwardovi, jemuž se zadrhl dech v hrdle, jakmile mu starší upír položil dlaň na stehno.

„Tak to udělej, Edwarde,“ pronesl Carlisle tiše, hlas mu vibroval vzrušením. Edward vzhlédl, hledaje v jantarových očích ujištění, že se po něm chce přesně to, co se mu honí hlavou.

„Řekni to nahlas, Carlisle,“ řekl mladší upír, jenž se navzdory napětí mezi nimi zvládal stále z části ovládat. „Musím slyšet, že to myslíš vážně.“

Nejraději by se na lékaře vrhnul okamžitě, ruce jej svrběly touhou se jej dotknout a poskytnout mu vše, co potřeboval, Edwardovo svědomí však disponovalo silným hlasem a mladší upír mu zpravidla naslouchal velmi pozorně, a když už se mělo stát, že na nějakou dobu mozek zcela vypne a bude se řídit instinkty, o to více si musel být jistý. Neodpustil by si, kdyby zradil důvěru druhého upíra navzdory tomu, že to za současné situace nebylo pravděpodobné.

Carlisle se ale místo nějakého zpochybňování žádosti opět mírně usmál a o očima zapíchnutýma do Edwardových se jeho rty pohnuly.

„Už dekády uběhly od chvíle, kdy mě někdo učinil svým, Edwarde,“ zablesklo se v jeho pohledu při vyslovení jména mladšího upíra. „Chybí mi to, prahnu po tom… potřebuju, aby sis mě vzal, Edwarde. Tvrdě a nemilosrdně, abys mě protáhl tak, že na to dlouho nezapomenu.“

„Nemůžeš bez toho žít dák,“ splynulo Edwardovi z úst, aniž by uvažoval, byl příliš zaskočen upřímostí odpovědi, leč Carlisle jen přikývl.

„Přesně tak. Každý jsme si ze svých lidských životů něco přenesli…“ pokrčil rameny smířeně, ovšem Edwardovi to šrotovalo v hlavě, uvažoval nad tím, jaký život musel Carlisle vést jako člověk, že zrovna bez tvrdého sexu s mužem nedokáže existovat…

Carlisle mu ale nedal možnost, aby dumal dlouho, neboť posunul svou dlaň na Edwardově stehnu výše. Mladší upír se blaženě pousmál, jakmile ucítil dotek na svém vzrušení, jakmile jej Carlisle stiskl a tvář se k té Edwardově přiblížil natolik, že se mladší upír již přestal držet zpět, přestal váhat a políbil lékaře, jenž se mu ihned přisál na rty, jako by netoužil po ničem jiném.

Edward se do polibku položil, pootevřel ústa, z nichž mu po chvíli unikl tichý povzdech, jelikož Carlisle se svými prsty již dostal do jeho kalhot a pohladil jeho erekci skrze spodní prádlo.

Myšlenku na to, že sex bylo to poslední, nad čím uvažoval, když se přidával ke Cullenovým, rychle zaplašil a zaměřil se na to, jaký hlad z Carlislea sálá, jak žádostivě se k němu tiskne, jak nenasytně jeho polibky působí… Nehorázně mu to zvedalo ego a zároveň se mu to nehorázně líbilo a chtěl Carlislea cítit víc, chtěl se jej více dotýkat, a tak se v momentě postavil, vytáhl staršího upíra rovněž nahoru a přitiskl jej zády ke sloupu.

Pár vteřin se kochal překvapeným pohledem, jímž na něj Carlisle zíral, následně ale znovu spojil jejich rty, které vzal doslova útokem podobně jako oblečení staršího upíra. Ve spěchu mu rozepnul košili, aby se dlaněmi mohl rozběhnout po jemné kůži, a když do hry zapojil i nehty, Carlisle se pod ním zachvěl a slabinami mu vyšel vstříc, což Edward odměnil obdobným pohybem ovšem směrem k druhému upírovi, přitiskl jejich slabiny k sobě, otírali se o sebe, načež Edward zabloudil prsty do světlých vlasů druhého upíra.

Pevně je uchopil, zkusmo zatáhl a spokojeně sledoval, jak se Carlisle pod ním doslova rozpouští. Ukončil jejich polibek jen kvůli tomu, aby se mohl vynadívat na jeho touhou zamžené oči, na mohutně se zvedající, odhalený hrudník, na rty, jimiž unikl tichý sten v momentě, kdy Edward naposled zatáhnul za plavé vlasy.

„Edwarde… prosím,“ řekl zadýchaně Carlisle, který doposud prakticky nehýbal rukama, měl je svěšené podél těla a vydával se Edwardovi zcela napospas, leč nyní cosi vytahoval z kapsy. „Pospěš si.“

Mladší upír od staršího převzal gel, jenž měl učinit věci snazšími, chvíli čekal, než si Carlisle z vlastní iniciativy rozepne kalhoty, načež se nechal strávit plameny chtíče, jež pohlcovaly jeho tělo i jeho mysl, neurvale chytil Carlislea za paži, otočil jej zády k sobě a okamžitě sjel dlaní na jeho zadek, jenž stiskl a vyloudil tak ze staršího upíra tichý povzdech.

Nemohl si pomoct, sám nevěděl, kde se to v něm bere, ale prostě se musel naklonit až ke Carlisleovu uchu, a zatímco mu tiskl zadek, zašeptal:

„Za chvíli tě donutím křičet tak, že tě uslyší na míle daleko,“ pronesl a koutky úst se mu zkřivily v samolibý úsměv, když se Carlisle znovu zachvěl.

„Udělej to, Edwarde, prosím,“ pobízel jej starší upír, „vezmi si mě…“

Edward mu tedy stáhl kalhoty a spodní prádlo alespoň po zadek, pročež se jal staršího upíra připravit za zvuků lékařova zrychleného dechu a měkkých stenů, jež s každým pohybem, každým přidaným prstem nabývaly na hlasitosti. Mladší upír skutečně žasl nad tím, jak mu Carlisle vycházel vstříc, jak nutně potřeboval něco cítit uvnitř sebe, jak netrpělivý a nenasytný byl…

Jen ty úvahy nutily Edwarda ke spěchu, a když měl pocit, že to nadrženému upírovi musí stačit, slastí zavřel oči, jakmile ze zajetí oblečení vytáhl svou erekci, rovněž ji potřel gelem a nasměroval úzkého otvoru, jenž nutně potřeboval být naplněn a roztažen. Edward si nedával příliš načas, chytil Carlislea za rameno a jedním plynulým pohybem do něj vniknul, mhouře oči nad tím tlakem, jenž jej nyní objímal ze všech stran. Nedělal to už dlouho a rozhodně ne s partnerem, který by jej chytil za zadek a snažil se nabodnout na Edwardovu erekci co nejvíce.

Mladšímu upírovi to na moment vzalo dech, opět se podivil nad tím, jak neskutečný hlad po sexu Carlisle musel mít a jestli se to dá přirovnat k žízni po krvi, ale filosofické úvahy se rozhodl odložit na později, místo toho se povytáhl a přirazil do staršího upíra znovu, čímž z něj vymámil tentokrát hlasitější sten.

„Změň trochu úhel a… nedrž se zpátky,“ požádal jej rozechvěl Carlisle, jenž už pustil Edwardovo pozadí a umístil obě ruce pod svou tvář, opírající se o chladný mramor sloupu.

Edward poslechl a s dalšími přírazy se topil v těch nádherně hlasitých zvucích, jež Carlisle vydával, jež se v sobě nesnažil zadusit. Chvíli Edwardovi prostě jen držel a nechal jej do sebe přirážet, chvíli mu pak vycházel vstříc, potřeboval jej cítit co nejhlouběji v sobě, potřeboval, aby jej roztáhl tak, že na to nezapomene, a Edward se snažil. Pevně svíral Carlisleovy boky, pronikal do něj znovu a znovu, nešetřil ho, využíval veškerou svou sílu a energii a sám si užíval to tření, ten tlak, těsno, blížící se orgasmus, k němuž směřoval, nutil jej ke stále zběsilejšímu tempo, k zoufalejším přírazům, z nichž se Carlisle pod ním otřásal, z nichž mu opravdu vycházely z hrdla zvuky nepříliš vzdálené křiku.

„Tohle jsi chtěl?“ ozvala se znovu v Edwardovi část, jež toužila dát Carlisleovi najevo, že je pod ním, že se mu doslova nabídnul, že mu podržel, a tak přitiskl ústa těsně za ucho staršího upíra, aby jej Carlisle dobře slyšel, ačkoliv jejich akt nebyl zdaleka tichým. „Přesně tohle? Abych tě přitiskl ke sloupu a nemilosrdně si tě vzal a vyšukal ti mozek z hlavy?“

Carlisle neodpověděl, jen si zkousl ret, oči stále zavřené, leč Edward věděl, že jej slyšel, viděl v jeho myšlenkách, že mladšího upíra vnímá.

„Tohle se ti líbí? Vždy tak rezervovanému, klidnému a váženému lékaři?“ pokračoval Edward a schválně další výpad boků nasměroval tak, aby stoprocentně neminul ten bod uvnitř Carlisle, díky němuž starší upír otevřel ústa a hlasitě zasténal Edwardovo jméno.

„To rád slyším,“ poznamenal zadýchaně mladší upír, jenž tušil, že už nevydrží dlouho, blížil se vrcholu nesmírně rychle, ale jestli má Carlisle ještě něco na srdci… „Ještě něco bys chtěl? Co by se ti ještě líbilo… jen to pověz,“ vybídl jej zatřeným hlasem, jenž sám nepoznával.

„Udělej mě, Edwarde,“ otevřel Carlisle náhle oči, otáčeje hlavu, jak nejlépe dokázal, aby se mohl podívat mladšímu upírovi do tváře. Ten žár v Carlisleových jantarových očích, zpocené vlasy a žádost… „Dotkni se mě, prosím…“

Lékař to ani nestihl doříct a Edward už jednal podle jeho přání, s nímž opravdu neměl žádný problém, a jakmile stiskl Carlislea v dlani, starší upír zvrátil hlavu a z jeho hrdla se vydral nádherný sten, nadržený a prožívanou slast vyjadřující, přesně takový, jaký vzápětí unikl Edwardovi, když jej Carlisle sevřel v sobě. Onen tlak, to těsno a horko a samotný pohled na Carlislea, v jehož tvář se zrcadlil prožívaný orgasmus, jej poslali na vrchol. Na dlani cítil sperma druhého upíra, přičemž sám plnil Carlisleovy útroby tím svým.

Když se trochu probral z omámení, odstoupil od lékaře, očistil se a upravil. Carlisle se snažil učinit totéž, ruce měl ale stále roztřesené a z Edwardova pohledu vypadal dokonale. Vlasy rozčepýřené, ruce třesoucí se prožitou rozkoší, a v momentě, kdy se jejich oči střetly, Edwarda zasáhla nová, slabá vlna vzrušení. Hlad jantarových očí byl zčásti ukojen, leč mladší upír viděl, že se vrátí a bude ještě neodbytnější, nenasytnější. Carlisle se na něj díval jako na něco, co nutně musel mít. Ne teď, možná ne zítra, ale přijde čas, kdy bude Edwarda potřebovat více než kdy dřív.

Edward se pousmál a pomohl Carlisleovi alespoň s částečnou úpravou oděvu, než ho chytil za límec a zády znovu přirazil ke sloupu, hledě mu svrchu do tváře.

„Příště stačí říct, Carlisle,“ oznámil mu napůl ostře, napůl informativně. „Příště za mnou přijdeš a hezky poprosíš, je to jasné?“

Carlisleovi cukly koutky, evidentně spokojen s tím, že Edward jeho momentální stav vyhodnotil správně.

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl tiše. „Děkuji.“

Na to slovo jej Edward pustil a odstoupil.

„Rádo se stalo,“ mírně se jako by uklonil, mrknul na staršího upíra a uklidil se zpět dovnitř domu, kde se ovšem neusadil ke knížce. Dostal z pohledu v Carlileových očích ukrutný hlad.


End file.
